femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serleena (Men In Black II)
Serleena (Lara Flynn Boyle) is the evil, shapeshifting Kylothian queen, and the main antagonist in the 2002 action adventure, Men in Black II. Her human form is a lingerie model. Personality Serleena is an extremely evil alien who will kill without mercy. She is known to insult her allies and enemies alike, constantly telling them how pathetically useless they are. With the exception of Zed because she clearly has a crush on him. She usually prefers to eat anyone who stands in her way, though killing them by other means, such as using her tentacles, tends to be favourable as well. Events As the evil leader of the Kylothians, Serleena was initially drawn to Earth several years back when the Zarthans attempted to bring the Light of Zartha to Earth under the watch of the MIB agency. Upon entering the scene, Serleena kills a Zarthan leader and dispaired as what she though was the Light of Zartha, flew into orbit. Over the years she travelled from planet to planet in her search for the shuttle, constantly being disappointed and destroying many worlds in bitter anger. However, she was contacted by Scrad/Charlie who notified her that the light had been back on Earth the whole time. After a quick change of course, Serleena headed to Earth, landing in New York. Slipping through the gardens in the form of the serpent, she slithers across the ground, coming across a magazine. Wind blows the pages open to an ad for Victoria’s Secret, where the female model Lara Flynn Boyle is on the page. She then proceeds to transform into an exact copy of the woman in the picture, and moments after she is finished, she is attacked by a mugger named Creepy, who drags her behind a bush with the intent of raping her. He is instead eaten by Serleena however, and she returns to the magazine with a full and bloated stomach. Realising that eating a human ruins her disguise, she regurgitates his remains before his clothes can be digested, taking them to change into. She first stops by Scrad/Charlie’s department to find him watching TV and eating junk food. Without him knowing she´s Serleena, Scrad/Charlie gets impressed by her beauty, only to have her shove two tentacles into their ears as a bitter reminder of who they were talking to. They talk about finding the light and agree to look for information at a pizzaria nearby while she eats a greasy hamburger. At the pizzaria, Serleena questions an alien who might know the where-abouts of the Light; getting no usefull information, she slices him with her tentacles. She then storms MIB headquarters, taking everybody captive and releasing the agency's convicts for some assistance. She then sends a handfull of these convicts after Jay as he attempts to restore Kay's memory. After a quck memory restoration and brief brawl, Kay and Jay discover the Light is actually Laura Vasquez, a worker at the pizzeria and daughter of Zarthan Queen Laurana. Upon returning to headquarters Jay stops the countdown of a machine that would launch Laura into space, and shoots Serleena before she can eat Kay. She is seemingly destroyed, but her initial worm form survives. Quickly, she regenerates and steals a futuristic vehicle to chase after the trio of Jay, Laura, and Kay. After an intense chase scene Serleena is tricked into being eaten by the giant worm, Jeff, along with her spaceship. Thought to be safe from Serleena's wrath, the trio reach a rooftop and prepare a hidden shuttle for Laura to leave on. However, Jeff bursts through the roof and explodes, revealing Serleena in a giant mutated wormlike form. As Jay was thrown around by her tentacles, trying not to be eaten, Kay casually spoke with Laura before shooting Serleena, releasing Jay. After launching Laura, Serleena returned and showed her true form, that of a huge viney plant, and flew after Laura, but Jay and Kay casually shot her with their weapons, destroying her once and for all in a bright fireworks display. Trivia *Lara Flynn Boyle appeared as Ann McCord aka Suzanne Brown in the 1993 thriller "Red Rock West". Gallery Uyyp79jipv6hj9py.jpg Jri4kmqisal1k4qj.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-14-14-08-21.png Yjj99q4yf3fx994y.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-14-14-09-11.png Screenshot_2016-02-14-14-16-01.png 12Qmqk.gif giphy-31.gif PolishedZealousAnkolewatusi-size_restricted.gif 727fgt.png J_shoots_serleena.jpg Kylothian.jpg Picture458755.png Picture549272.png Serleena_Talking.jpg Picture1247654.png 002MIB_Lara_Flynn_Boyle_010.jpg TintedCluelessIberianlynx-size_restricted.gif TalkativeAgileBirdofparadise-size_restricted.gif Men In Black 2 Serleena All Scenes Category:2000s Category:Alien Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Beauty Mark Category:Bare Stomach Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Man Kills Villainess